The Curious Case of Mr. Jones
[[Datei:Tales v2 42 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #42]]The Curious Case of Mr. Jones ("Der kuriose Fall des Mr. Jones") ist der Titel einer Geschichte aus der Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Reihe der Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' Januar 2008 *'Ausgabe:' Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol.2 #42 *'Script:' Dan Berger *'Zeichnungen:' Jim Lawson *'Text': Eric Talbot *'Cover': Dan Berger und Dave White *'Einleitung:' Michael Dooney Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "Hell's Blacktop" *'Nächstes Kapitel': "There's No Place Like Home" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|240px|Die EinleitungCasey Jones *Raphael *ein Roboter *zwei Männer in Schwarz Einleitung Ein Turtle: Man sagt, unsere Körper bestehen bis zu 60% aus Wasser. Man behauptet auch, dass Wasser und Öl sich nicht verbinden. Aus einigen unerer Tänzchen, die wir mit mechanischen Monstrositäten jedweder Art gehabt haben, kann ich letzteres bestätigen, gar kein Problem. Um genau zu sein, kann das auch unser Bro, Casey Jones, auch... Lass mich dir eine Geschichte erzählen... Handlung thumb|240px|left|Eine Befragung mit HindernissenDie Geschichte beginnt in einer seltsamen geheimen Anlage. Ein Hubschrauber geht dort auf eine Landeplattform nieder, und zwei Männer in Schwarz führen einen dritten, mit Handschellen gefesselt und einem Sack über den Kopf, ins Innere des Gebäudes hinein. Der Gefangene wird in ein Zimmer mit einem Tisch gebracht, wo er von seinen Fesseln und seiner Kopfbedeckung befreit wird. Bevor die beiden Männer in Schwarz überhaupt ihr Anliegen darlegen können, beginnt ihr "Gast" - Casey Jones - auch schon heftigst gegen seine Gefangennahme zu protestieren, was seine Befrager in die Verzweiflung zu treiben beginnt (siehe Zitate). Erst nach vielem Hin und Her - und dem Versprechen von einer Belohnung über fünftausend Dollar, wenn er die Fragen wahrheitsgemäß beantwortet - beginnt Casey zu erzählen, was ihm am Abend zuvor widerfahren ist... thumb|240px|Der Findling aus dem AllAm jenem Abend waren Casey und Raphael auf dem Weg zu einer Veranstaltung mit den Olsen-Schwestern durch den Wald nahe Northampton gewandert, vertieft in eine "philosophische Diskussion" (d.h. darüber, welche von den beiden Zwillingen die Hübschere ist), als plötzlich ganz in ihrer Nähe ein Meteorit im Wald einschlug. Die beiden begaben sich zur Einschlagstelle, anstelle eines Gesteinsbrockens aber fanden sie ein leibhaftiges UFO im Krater liegen! thumb|200px|left|Ein Hitzkopf der Dritten ArtAls die beiden Freunde sich darüber erneut in eine "philosophische Diskussion" vertieften (d.h. zu streiten anfingen, was den Begriff "Unbekanntes Flug''objekt" konstituiert), öffnete sich das UFO plötzlich und der Pilot - ein extrem übelgelaunter Roboter - trat heraus! Dieser begann ohne Umschweife die beiden Freunde mit seinen Teleskoparmen anzugreifen, so dass die beiden zu ihren Waffen griffen und sich gegen den Metallmann zur Wehr setzten. Ihre Angriff aber scheiterten an dessen gepanzerter Hülle, und dann begann der Roboter auch noch Laseraugen einzusetzen, so dass sie sich widerwillig dazu gezwungen sahen, ihren Kopf zu gebrauchen. thumb|240px|"Lass mal Dampf ab!"Ällmählich fiel Casey während des Kampfes ein kritisches Detail am Roboter auf: Die Spitze seines Kopfes enthielt eine Öffnung, und jedes Mal, nachdem er seine Laseraugen eingesetzt hatte, entwich die angestaute Hitze der Waffe in Form einer Dampfwolke aus jener Öffnung, ähnlich wie bei einem Schnellkochtopf. Casey wies Raphael deswegen an, den Roboter kurz abzulenken (was damit endete, dass sein Turtle-Freund von einem neuerlichen Laserschuss in einen nahen Teich befördert wurde), während er selbst einen großen Stein aufklaubte. Dann reizte er den Roboter zu einem neuen Angriff mit seinen Laser, und gerade als dieser die Hitze auszustoßen begann, sprang Casey hoch und stopfte ihm den Stein in die Ablassöffnung. Durch diese Blockade staute sich die Wärme im Kopf des Roboters und brachte ihn so zum Kochen, dass der Metallmann samt UFO die Flucht zurück ins All ergriff. Als Casey dann nach Raphael sehen wollte, tauchten in dem Moment die Hubschrauber mit den Männern in Schwarz auf... thumb|180px|left|Caseys letztes WortNachdem Casey seine Geschichte beendet hat, übergeben seine Befrager ihm einen Koffer mit der versprochenen Belohnung. Einer der beiden hat jedoch noch eine Frage zu Caseys ungewöhnlich lässiger Haltung gegenüber einer Begegnung mit einem Wesen aus dem All; Caseys Anwort darauf ist ein wegwerfendes Statement, dass jedermann weiß, dass Aliens existieren, ganz egal wie sehr die Regierung dies zu vertuschen versucht. thumb|180px|... Und die Pointe zum Schluss!Wie versprochen, wird Casey von den Agenten per Hubschrauber zurück in die Stadt gebracht, wo sich Raphael wieder mit ihm trifft und ihn über die Details des Verhörs befragt (vor allem, ob die Agenten etwas über ihn wissen wollten). Während die beiden daraufhin aufbrechen, um Caseys Belohnung zweckmäßig anzuwenden (für Pizza und ein paar Videos), besprechen sich währenddessen die beiden Agenten - die sich als verkleidete Utroms entpuppen! - über das Ergebnis ihrer Befragung (''siehe Zitate). Sie zeigen sich sehr zufrieden, dass ihr Test über die Reaktion der Erdlinge so zufriedenstellend verlaufen ist, und beschließen ihren Regierungsrat zu informieren, dass die Erdlinge endlich für einen Besuch ihrer Rasse bereit sind! Zitate *'Mann 1': Bitte nehmen Sie Platz, Mr. Jones. Casey: ich habe gar nichts getan! Ihr habt den Falschen geschnappt! - Oh, ich verstehe. Die alte "guter Cop, böser Cop"-Routine, eh? [Die Männer in Schwarz gucken sich an] Mann 2: Wir sind keine Polizisten, Mr. Jones. Mann 2: Nein, wir sind von der... Regierung. Casey: Regierung? Ich habe alle meine Steuern bezahlt! [Die Männer in Schwarz gucken sich an] *thumb|180px|Wo bleibt da die Kooperation?Mann 1: Mr. Jones, Sie sind nicht in Schwierigkeiten. Wir wollen Ihnen nichts antun. Mann 2: Wir wollen Ihnen lediglich einige Fragen stellen. Casey: Warum dann die Handschellen und die Kopfmütze? Mann 1: Keines von beiden wäre notwendig gewesen, wenn Sie uns nicht angegriffen hätten. Casey: Sie haben sich an mich rangeschlichen - was sollte ich denn anderes machen? Mann 2: Wir haben uns nicht an Sie rangeschlichen. Wir haben unsere Präsenz angekündigt... Casey: Es war dunkel! Sollte ich da freundlich gesinnt sein? [Mann 2 greift sich an den Kopf] *'Mann 1': Mr. Jones, bitte. Die Zeit drängt. Dies ist eine Angelegenheit der... nationalen Sicherheit. Wir wollen, dass Sie uns die Ereignisse schildern, die sich in den letzten 24 Stunden ereignet haben. Mann 2: Bitte antworten Sie ehrlich, und Sie werden belohnt. Casey: [skeptisch] Ha! Wie denn? Werden Sie mir ein Paar Betonpantoffeln verpassen und mich dann ins Wasser schmeißen? Mann 1: Nein, Mr. Jones. Wir sind bereit, Ihnen fünftausend Dollar für Ihre Geschichte zu bezahlen. Mann 2: Wenn Sie uns alles erzählen. Casey: Fünftausend Dollar?! Sie lügen doch! [Beide Männer greifen sich an den Kopf] *'Mann 2': Dieser Freund, mit dem Sie zusammen waren... Casey: Äh... Ja! Raphangelo... Nardotello... äh... Er ist ein Freund von... äh... meiner Arbeit! Alle nennen ihn nur einfach kurz "Raph". Mann 1: Rapha-... Wie war das nochmal? Casey: Äh... Raphangelotello... Nein! - Äh, Raphanardoangelo! Oh Mann... das war's net... - Hören Sie, wie soll ich das denn wissen? All diese italienischen Typen, all ihre Namen klingen alle gleich! Ich nenne ihn einfach nur "Raph" - okay? Ich kenne seine Familiengeschichte nicht! Also wollen Sie nun die Geschichte hören oder Spielchen spielen? Mann 2: Schon gut, Mr. Jones. Beruhigen Sie sich. Bitte... fahren Sie fort. Casey: Weil ich nicht weiß, wie sein voller Name lautet! Ich nenne ihn einfach - Mann 2: Raph. Ich habe diesen Teil verstanden, Mr. Jones. Bitte fahren Sie mit Ihrer Geschichte fort. Casey: [kurze Pause] - Weil ich ihn einfach nur Raph nenne. Mann 2: Ja, ich weiß. Bitte fahren Sie fort! *'Mann 1': So, ein weiterer erfolgreicher Fall. Das macht sieben hintereinander und ein Verhältnis von fünf zu eins. Mann 2: In der Tat. Ich denke, unsere Tests sind abgeschlossen. Mann 1: Ich werde unsere Ergebnisse dem Rat mitteilen und eine sofortige Einleitung befürworten. Die Erdlinge sind bereit für uns. Rogro (Mann 2): Nebenbei, was für ein nettes Design für den Roboter, Glurin. Es war sehr dramatisch. Glurin (Mann 1): Dankeschön, Rogro. Ich habe mir dafür einige meiner Lieblings-Erd-Cartoons zum Vorbild genommen! Neudruckversionen *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Volume **'' (IDW; 201*) (Farbversion) Siehe auch *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics: Tales of TMNT Kategorie:Comics von Jim Lawson